


Parallel Dimension

by walkthroughhale



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Dominant Jake, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love a man in flannel, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: In which Cassandra & Jake go through the door and find themselves trapped in a parallel dimension. When you're trapped in a mirrored reality, utterly void of life, save for yourselves... well, what else is there to do?
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Kudos: 14





	Parallel Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. I do not make any profit from this.
> 
> This work is not finished, each chapter will be a continuation of the same scene.
> 
> Please Note: This work contains some plot, to set the scene but will mostly be smut/slices of life. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I would love any suggestions, ideas or recommendations in the comments below! <3

It had been six months since the back door had closed, seemingly for good. 

It was meant to be a run of the mill mission, the book had opened, clippings appeared and the team had paired off to handle different parts of the job. Eve, Ezekiel and Flynn had stayed behind to do research whilst Cassandra and Jake were meant to do recon. Their check in time was two hours from departure, it was all standard stuff. Only, what was meant to be the door to Canada, ended up being the door to another dimension. A rift had opened as the pair stepped through and closed just as Cassandra had been tossed, rather ungraciously, onto the other side. Jake had caught her just in time for the blue glow to disappear completely, the sound it made leaving them with a sense of finality that carried a kind of gravity they did not yet understand. 

Magic had impacted the door, splintering their destination until they ended up in a parallel dimension. It took hours for them to realize they were alone in this world, days to realize there was no one coming for them and months to settle into their new routine. The world carried all the belongings of their own, only it was abandoned. Something had happened to it, something awful and the Librarians were yet to get to the bottom of it. Their days were filled with busy work, various tasks to keep their minds active as they carried on pretending they were still trying to find a way back. Cassandra had a shred of hope that they’d find a miracle in a haystack- Jake had long since accepted their fate.

Her powers still worked here, which helped with the perpetual silence that surrounded them, but didn’t seem to provide any kind of solution to the problem. Which was why she was currently perched on the back deck of the cabin they shared, watching Jake as he swung a large, red tipped axe over and over into unsuspecting and entirely innocent logs of wood. It had been one of his favourite things to do since they had arrived here. A cathartic exercise, he called it. Cassandra knew better, his helplessness at their situation seemed to be alleviated by smashing things over and over. He took his frustrations out on the logs until his muscles fatigued and his knees weakened, and it was always Cassandra he turned too, collapsing into the couch she’d taken residence in until his breath evened out and he could focus again…

“Better?” She asked, softly. The red and black flannel shirt was tight across thick muscle. Thicker now than when they’d arrived given all the busy work he’d been doing. She was wearing one of his jackets over a black mini skirt and white tank top, tucked into the waistband. It kept her warmer than anything else in the chilly evenings on the mountainside. Jake’s head turned to face her, a crooked grin lifting the corner of his lips. 

“Always.” 

Winter was coming, it stained the tips of the mountains that surrounded them, coating them in the white blanket of snow that signalled the change of season. Perfectly manicured fingers tugged at her thigh high socks, pulling them up to provide a little more warmth… though nothing compared to the solid mass of the man beside her. He was so close, she could feel him against her side, and it took everything she had not to just curl up against him. To take solace in his strength and physicality as the solitude around them threatened to drown her, yet again. The tiny redhead found herself eternally grateful that of all people she was trapped here with, fate had chosen Jacob Stone. 

It was an odd pairing at first, given their beginnings. She had betrayed him and despite all efforts, it felt like Cassandra would never earn back his trust… but everything changed the minute they stepped through that door. When you’re all each other has, you learn to get past whatever had happened years ago. She was eternally grateful for that, too. That moment of acceptance from him was all she’d ever wanted, all she’d ever dreamed of. A tumor in your head made you do so many inexcusable things, but she’d proven time and time again that it was a mistake, the efforts of a desperate, dying woman. 

She wasn’t that woman now, not any more. She wasn’t desperate, nor was she dying… and Jake, well those solid walls he’d built had slowly melted, despite the snow falling day by day around them. “We’re going to be okay, Jake.” Ocean blue eyes gazed out over the view before them. It was breathtaking, the way the sweeping hillside shone with green and silver. The sun had set and the moon illuminated the path, as if it were putting on a show just for them. “So long as we’ve got each other, we’re going to be just fine…” 

A large hand moved lazily to rest upon her thigh, and she almost jumped at the contact. Jake had found the space between the edge of her skirt and the top of her socks, squeezing it affectionately. She glanced down at his hand, then at him. That handsome face with it’s 5 o’clock shadow and endearing grin. “I like you Cassie. There's no way around it. I just do." It was the same words he’d told her that day on the balcony, the day he’d told her he couldn’t trust her… only this time it was different. The tone was the same, soft and deep, thick with gravel… but the look in his eyes? There was more to it, an intensity she’d never seen before.

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she searched his face for more, any kind of indication of what he was thinking- what he was feeling but she was coming up blank. Her mind was coming up blank. Void of any thought, her breath caught in her throat. “You’re not just saying that because you’re stuck in a supernatural, parallel dimension and I’m the only other soul here, are you?” She was rambling, words tumbling faster than she could catch them, 

In a move so fast, she couldn’t track it, Stone had moved hands to her waist and lifted her with the kind of ease that was far too sexy not to dwell on. She squealed from the sudden rush, and had to bite back a grin of her own as he settled her on top of his lap. Her thighs split wide to accommodate the size of him beneath her, the black mini skirt having hitched up around her waist from the new found position. The same hand that had been on her thigh now clutched tightly at her waist, digging into the soft flesh with a kind of dominance that came from a man who knew what he wanted, and was about to take it. The other had found her neck, his thumb tight on her jaw as he held her in place, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a supernatural, parallel dimension with anyone else, Cassandra Cillian.” 

Oh God, that voice… that piercing stare. He had always weakened her but right now? In this very moment, the woman whose brain never stopped, had completely melted. Strong grip pulled Cas down without releasing her as his lips found her own in a crushing kiss. A soft moan escaped her as the grip on her waist tightened, her body reacting like wildfire to the connection. Dainty hands clutched at the flannel shirt, nails digging into the solid expanse of his chest as he deepened the kiss. Everything they’d done over the last four years- the last six months, had all amounted to this very moment. All the feelings, all the desire and love they’d fought against during her death sentence, and now during their stranded exile, utterly exploded and yet… it wasn’t enough.

When he broke the kiss, she whimpered at the loss of his lips against her own… a feeling that didn’t last long. Jake tore the flimsy fabric of her singlet top, a growl of appreciation escaping him at the realization that there was nothing beneath the white cotton. Her breasts were exposed to the cold air, nipples already hard, though that truly had very little to do with the cold. Jake looked at her with a kind of hunger that could not be denied, before his lips found a different part of her… closing around a sensitive nipple as a hand found the other, pinching and rolling it between thumb and forefinger.

Cassandra’s soft pur echoed in the silence around them, her hips grinding against his lap as her body reacted in kind to the attention he was giving her. Back arching involuntarily, aching for more as he worked at the hard nub. “Jake…” Her moans were soft, as delicate fingers found purchase in his hair, squeezing tight at the soft strands in an effort for more. “Please Jake…”


End file.
